


Something Different

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, M/M, One Shot, Smut, blowjob, dom!connor, everyone is over 18, handjob, kleinphy, safe words, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Connor wants to try something new with Jared.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. More smut! This was a request from a user here on Ao3 for Kleinphy BDSM where Jared has to use his safe word, and Connor feels bad and and takes care of him after.
> 
> This is BDSM and bondage. You've been warned. Also, read the tags.
> 
> Also, Enjoy :D

“Hey... Would you be open to trying something... different?”

Jared glanced down at Connor, whose head was resting on Jared’s naked thigh. They’d been messing around for several minutes now, and the sudden interruption was like a shock to the system.

“I- Maybe?” Jared asked, trying to catch his breath. “This better be good, Murphy. I was _so_ close.”

Connor smirked, but he looked nervous. “My hands are just that amazing, huh?”

“And your mouth,” Jared snickered. “Don’t forget your mouth.”

Connor snorted a laugh, blushing - which made Jared grin; he loved making Connor blush.

“Okay,” Jared sighed, sitting up against the pillows. “What do you want to try?”

Connor bit his lip, looking down at the bed so his hair curtained his face.

“It... Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

Jared frowned. “Nope. Now you have me curious.”

Connor glanced up at him. “I want to tie you up.”

“I- You wanna what?”

Connor didn’t answer, just stared nervously up at him.

Jared puffed out a breath, shrugging. “Shit, why not?”

“Yeah?” Connor asked uncertainly. “Don’t just say yes because you think it’s what I want to hear. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable..”

“Isn’t that the point of tying someone up? Making them uncomfortable?” Jared joked nervously.

Connor sat up, tucking his legs under his butt. He rubbed Jared’s thigh gently. “I mean, maybe for some people? It’s not why I like it, though.”

Jared frowned. He held his hand out to Connor, lacing their fingers. “Okay. So.. why then?”

Connor shrugged. “It’s just... partly about power? And control, I guess. I can’t control a lot of what happens in my life, but I can control this,” he said, gesturing at them and the bed. “And for the person actually being tied up, it’s about surrendering control and trusting in their partner to keep them safe.”

Jared nodded. “What if..” He swallowed nervously. “What if I don’t, um, like it? Or wanna stop?”

“We establish a safe word,” Connor explained. “And if, at any point, it becomes too much, you say your safe word and we stop immediately.”

Jared nodded again; he was starting to feel like a bobblehead from all the nodding he was doing. “So like... what’s a good safe word?”

“Something short and easy to remember that you wouldn’t normally say, especially during sex,” Connor explained. “Like... taco. Or.. shrimp. Or.. Sushi. Or-“

“Hungry?” Jared teased, snickering.

Connor stuck his tongue out at him. “Well you wouldn’t typically say those things in bed, would you?”

“Fair,” Jared agreed. “Okay, so... How about shrimp?”

“If it works for you, yes,” Connor agreed. “You have to be able to remember it in the heat of the moment, so. There’s also the traffic light method - green means you’re fine, keep going. Yellow means slow down, or something just doesn’t feel right and you need time to adjust. And red, obviously, means stop immediately. You can use those, too, to check in.”

Jared took a deep breath, then let it out. “Okay... so... how do we do this?”

Connor eyed him for a minute. “We really don’t have to if you don’t want to, Jar. Seriously.”

“No, I do,” Jared assured him. “A little bit nervous, but I trust you,” he admitted, squeezing Connor’s hand. “And like you said, I can always change my mind, right?”

“Of course,” Connor assured him. He leaned forward and gave Jared a kiss, then slipped off the bed and rummaged around in one of his dresser drawers. Jared stared at his naked ass, enjoying the view.

When Connor came back to the bed, he was holding four long pieces of rope.

“Lay down,” Connor ordered, nudging Jared in the side.

Jared snorted a giggle, squirming away. “Stop that, you know I’m ticklish.”

Connor grinned. “I know.”

Jared rolled his eyes, shimmying until he was lying down. Connor took his left arm and gently lifted it over his head, tying it to the headboard.

“How’s that feel? It should be tight but not so much that you lose feeling,” Connor explained.

Jared gave an experimental tug. “It’s fine.”

“Just fine? Be honest, Jar. Communication is really important with this, and I know neither of us is great at communicating, but I really need you to try.”

“Yeah,” Jared said, nodding. “Yeah, it’s good.”

Connor proceeded to do the same to his left leg, right leg and right arm. When he was done, he stood beside Jared, admiring his work - while Jared admired Connor’s erection; so close to his mouth yet too far to reach. He huffed in annoyance.

Connor glanced at him, quirking a brow. “Yes?”

“You’re too far away,” Jared whined, pulling against the restraints to reach Connor.

Connor chuckled. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Jared’s lap. He pressed down, rubbing their dicks together, grinding his hips back and forth. Jared groaned; Connor cut the noise off with a kiss, nipping Jared’s lip as he pulled away. He grinned down at him.

“So, you wanna suck me off?” Connor asked teasingly, leaning down to kiss him again, nipping Jared’s lip a little harder.

“Shit,” Jared choked, nodding. “Fuck yes.”

Connor sat up on his knees, walking forward and letting his dick brush against Jared’s cheek. Jared twisted his head around, trying desperately to take Connor into his mouth, but Connor stayed just slightly out of reach, grinning.

“Wait,” Connor said, twisting to reach his night table drawer. He placed a small bell into Jared’s hand, then repositioned himself.

“What’s this for?” Jared asked, giving the bell a puzzled look.

“Non-verbal safe word, since your hands are tied and your mouth will be otherwise occupied.” He waggled his eyebrows, then moved closer. “Ready?” When Jared nodded eagerly, Connor finally moved forward enough for Jared to take him into his mouth.

Giving a blowjob while tied up was a lot harder than Jared had expected - not that he thought it would be _easy_ , necessarily. But only having use of his mouth made it harder to control his movements. After a few minutes, he got the hang of it, settling into an easy rhythm of licking and sucking, alternating his pressure and speed. The best part was that not having use of his hands forced him to get creative, and Connor seemed to approve, if his loud moans were any indication.

Jared hummed around Connor, sending vibrations dancing along his shaft, then pulled back and swiped his tongue across the tip, before leaning back in as far as he could reach.

“Fuck,” Connor gasped, jerking his hips erratically when Jared gently applied pressure with his teeth, grazing down his length. “ _Fuck_ , I’m- Ahhhhhh _SHIT_ , I’m close.”

Jared sped up, bobbing his head as fast as he could, adding more tongue, more pressure – more of everything he knew Connor liked. Connor trembled, leaning forward and grabbing the headboard to steady himself.

After another minute, Connor let out a keening whine, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Jared kept licking and sucking around him until Connor whimpered, pulling back. He collapsed forward, one hand on either side of Jared’s shoulders, panting.

Jared grinned up at him, licking his lips. “You’re right, that was fun.”

Connor grinned back, leaning forward to give Jared a quick kiss before letting himself collapse on top of him.

“You’re next,” Connor assured him, taking a minute to catch his breath. When he was finally able, he stood.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jared asked, frowning.

“I wanna try something else, if you’re okay with it.” Connor moved back to his dresser. He rummaged around in his drawer, then came back, hand held out.

“Is that.. a blindfold?” Jared asked nervously, yanking at his restraints a little bit. His limbs were starting to ache from being held in the same position for so long.

Connor nodded, grinning. He sat beside Jared, his legs still shaking too much to hold him up any longer.

“What...” Jared cleared his throat. “What’s the point of that?”

“A little bit of sensory deprivation,” Connor explained. “It heightens your other senses, which can make for a powerful orgasm.”

Jared hesitated. “Yeah, okay. I’ve already gone this far,” he said, nodding at his restraints. “Why not?”

Connor nodded, stepping closer. “Just remember you can use your safe word or the traffic light method at any time, yeah?”

When Jared nodded, Connor gently tucked the blindfold into place.

Jared shifted uncomfortably, immediately aware of how vulnerable he felt. He trusted Connor, but not being able to see _or_ move was.. a lot.

“Can... can you hold my hand a sec?” Jared asked.

“Of course,” Connor said, lacing their fingers. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, licking his lips and swallowing - his mouth suddenly felt really dry. “Just need a sec.” He licked his lips again.

“Do you need water?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, actually... please?”

Connor kissed his forehead. “Be right back.”

Jared waited, expecting Connor to remove the blindfold before leaving the room.

But seconds passed and he still couldn’t see.

“Connor?” He asked nervously.

No answer.

“Wait... Connor??” He yanked against the restraints, whimpering. “Shrimp? Connor? I- yellow??”

Still no answer.

Jared was shaking, tears filling his eyes. He yanked harder, trying desperately to free his hands, but all he succeeded in doing was making the rope dig into his skin.

“Fuck,” he sniffled. “Connor!” His voice cracked, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried to calm his breathing, tried to tell himself he was safe and that Connor wouldn’t just leave him. But the logical part of his brain was shutting down the longer he was alone. Only minutes had passed but it felt like hours.

“SHRIMP! RED! SHRIMP! FUCK,” he sobbed, yanking as hard as he could. “CONNOR!”

“Hey!” Connor suddenly said, his voice close. Jared felt hands on his face and then the blindfold was gone. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m so sorry. I’m here.”

Jared sniffled, pressing his face into Connor’s hands. “Untie me, _now_.”

Connor nodded, making quick work of yanking the ropes off and tossing them aside.

“Oh, Jar, babe,” Connor groaned, holding Jared’s arms gently. His wrists were red and irritated; they’d definitely be black and blue by the morning. Jared scrambled to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to calm his breathing.

“Can I hug you?” Connor asked gently. Jared hesitated but nodded, sinking into Connor’s arms. He buried his face in Connor’s chest, trembling. Connor murmured soothing words, planting kisses on his head.

“I thought you were going to take the blindfold off before you left,” Jared admitted, once he’d calmed down enough to form words.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Connor groaned, hugging Jared tighter. “I should have asked if you wanted me to. I’m so sorry. I’m such a fucking asshole.”

Jared shook his head, pulling away and sighing. “No, you’re not. I- I don’t know why I panicked. I trust you. I just.. I don’t know what happened.”

Connor shook his head. “Don’t, this is on me. I’m the one who convinced you to do this.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Jared’s forehead, then reached for the glass of water on his night table, passing it to Jared, who gulped it down gratefully.

Connor took the glass and put it back on the night table when Jared was done.

“I’m gonna get some cream for your wrists, okay? Will you be alright?” When Jared nodded, Connor kissed his forehead again, then ran to get the cream and get back as quickly as possible.

He squirted some cream into his hand, then gently took Jared’s arm in the other. He smoothed the cream on, feeling Jared shiver at the cold. When both wrists were done, Connor wiped his hands on his comforter and lay down on his bed, opening his arms for Jared to join him. Jared snuggled as close as he could get, burying his face in Connor’s side.

“I’m so sorry,” Connor said again, rubbing his back. “We don’t have to do that ever again. I’m so sorry I scared you.”

“No, it- I-“ Jared shook his head. “This is going to sound weird, considering.. what just happened. But it wasn’t awful. Not at first. It was kind of... hot.”

Connor kissed his head again. “It can be, when the idiot dumbass dom - me, for the record - doesn’t fuck it up.”

“You’re not a dumbass,” Jared assured him. “Just.. Next time, maybe one thing at a time? Restraints _or_ the blindfold. And if you need to leave the room again, take the blindfold off first.”

“Absolutely,” Connor assured him. “But we don’t have to do any of that unless you really, really feel ready.”

Jared nodded, throwing his arm over Connor’s stomach and entwining their legs in an attempt to get as close to Connor as he could.

“You owe me though,” Jared reminded him after a few minutes of silence.

“I know. What can I do?”

“Finish blowing me,” Jared demanded. “Before I explode?”

Connor chuckled, twisting so he could see Jared‘s face. “Oh, I’ll make you explode...”

Jared snorted a laugh. “Promise?”

Connor grinned wickedly at him. “Promise.”


End file.
